This study will examine the effects of hydrocortisone on hippocampal memory. Subjects will come in for two visits: in one visit, they will be given 30 mg of hydrocortisone and in the other visit, they will recieve a placebo. During each visit, electrophysiological and behavioral data will be collected on their performance in a memory task that involves the hippocampus and a memory task that does not. We hypothesize that hydrocortisone will impair behavioral performance and dampen the electrophysiological response in the hippocampal memory task, but not in the task that does not involve the hippocampus.